1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ceramics used in electronic components are likely to be chemically eroded by acids or alkalis dues to changes in the ceramic material required by the sophisticated functions of the electronic components.
Therefore, as measures against this situation, techniques have been proposed for coating ceramic element surfaces of the electronic components with resin, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-500719 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0223798.
Coating the ceramic element surfaces of the electronic components can reduce the influence of chemical erosion on the ceramic elements, such as that caused by a plating solution during plating or a used in mounting. Further, coating the ceramic element surfaces can, in the case of plating, suppress the growth by plating onto the ceramic element surfaces, and thereby reduce defective conductivity of the electronic component.
Furthermore, coating the ceramic element surfaces can prevent ingress of moisture, plating solutions, flux, etc. into the electronic components, and prevent reliability degradation, or electrical property degradation due to deposition by plating onto internal electrodes.